


Sun-Struck

by pansystan



Series: Shit Slytherins Say [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Social Media, T for many swearing, Texting, very minor rostoria
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-23 23:36:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15617517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pansystan/pseuds/pansystan
Summary: Millie has a crush on Ginny Weasley, elaborate stalking ensues





	Sun-Struck

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dorcas_meadowes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorcas_meadowes/gifts).



> the bitch is back I guess.. but instead of writing y'know like anything sensible or another chapter of my multific I present.. this  
> Again nothing is spelt correctly, emojis but ao3 doesn't support emojis so not really  
> I've also incorporated some social media as well as just texts so lemme know what you think of that  
> Thank you if you actually read this bullshit  
> For Asiya for being the best wife and cheerleader ever

**Tuesday, 11:04**

****

**_Pansy_** _to **what was our group chat name again:**_ Millie.. what was that?

 _ **Millicent:**_ what was what?

 _ **Pansy:** _ you just walked into a tree?

 _ **Millicent:** _ I literally did not

 _ **Pansy:**_ idk how else to say this .. yes you did

 _ **Blaise:** _ hate to agree w/ pansy but I also bore witness

 _ **Millicent:**_ ur all dirty fucking liars

 _ **Tracey:** _ Ginny weasley just walked past

 _ **Tracey:** _ don’t worry millie I don’t think she saw

 _ **Theo:**_ wait what????

 _ **Theo:** _ ginny weasley!!!?????

_**Millicent** has left the group_

 

 _ **Pansy** to **dynamo titties:** _ don’t think ur getting off this lightly

 _ **Millicent:** _ why couldn’t I have better mates

 _ **Daphne:**_ fuck right off we’re amazing

 _ **Astoria:**_ heard you’ve got wet knickers for weasley female

 _ **Millicent:**_ I’m blocking you all fr

 

**_Millicent @itsmilliebitches_ **

for sale: shitty friend group, will poke their giant noses in ur business and leave their dirty socks on yr floor (DRACO), starting bid: $0.06 and a piece of gum

_reply / retweet / like_

**Wednesday, 09:43**

 

 **_Pansy_ ** _created the group **weaslette recon**_

 **_Pansy_ ** _added **Millicent** to the group_

 **_Pansy_ ** _added **Draco** to the group_

 **_Pansy_ ** _added **Daphne** to the group_

 **_Pansy_ ** _added **Blaise** to the group_

 **_Pansy_ ** _added **Astoria** to the group_

**_Draco_** _to **weaslette recon:** _ oooo exclusive members only club

 ** _Pansy:_** this is serious shit

 ** _Pansy:_** no fucking around

 ** _Blaise:_** except for millie

 ** _Blaise:_** ba dum tss

 ** _Daphne:_** please never say that again

 ** _Pansy:_** you have all been chosen for your unique talents

 ** _Pansy:_** Millie obviously u have no talents ur just here bc ur the one w the mega crush

 ** _Pansy:_** Daph ur weird friends w potter we can use that

 ** _Millie:_** oh thanks

 ** _Daphne:_** weird friends …

 ** _Pansy:_** Draco ur just super nosy

 ** _Pansy:_** Tori u and Ronald are still ‘friends’ right?

 ** _Pansy:_** and blaise u just have weirdly good stalker talents

 ** _Blaise:_** right so why are you here?

 ** _Pansy:_** im the brains obviously

 ** _Astoria:_** obviously..

**Wednesday, 12:17**

 

 ** _Astoria_** _to **ronnie [cherry blossom emoji]:**_ what are you up to??

 ** _Ron_** _to **tori [glowing star emoji]:**_ just laundry you?

 ** _Astoria:_** you know

 ** _Astoria:_** I have laundry to do too

 ** _Ron:_** [smiling face]

 

 ** _Blaise_** _to **draconis:**_ you know I think the binoculars are a bit of a give away

 ** _Draco_** _to **blaze:**_ it’s part of the look blaise

 ** _Draco:_**  I’m committed to the aesthetic

 ** _Blaise_** _ **:**_ god ur gay

 

**_draco @dracodormiens_ **

need new friends who can truly appreciate the effort I put into being the only one w/ taste or sense of style.. or a skincare routine

_reply / retweet / like_

**Wednesday, 13:54**

**_Draco_** _to **weaslette recon:**_ this is what I have learnt thus far about weasley the smallest:

 ** _Draco:_** she literally does not own any shoes other than sneakers

 ** _Draco:_** which, quite frankly, is a crime

 ** _Draco:_** she’s a lot taller than you think she is

 ** _Draco:_** I would say around 5’7

 ** _Draco:_** bearing in mind millie that you are actually the shortest person alive

 ** _Draco:_** that could present issues

 ** _Draco:_** also she’s friends with loony lovegood which doesn’t speak highly of her taste

 ** _Astoria:_** okay I actually learnt something useful so I’ll go now

 ** _Draco:_** ‘useful’?? okay Sherlock do your worst

 ** _Astoria:_** Ron said she plays football Monday, Tuesday and Fridays and some weekends

 ** _Astoria:_** she’s on the varsity team

 ** _Astoria:_** she works at that coffee shop by the science building

 ** _Astoria:_** she loves animals and volunteers at a rescue shelter when she has the time

 ** _Astoria:_** he also said she’s the most annoying person alive, has no sense of personal space and always takes his shit

 ** _Astoria:_** seeing as he’s her brother I think this is a bit of a biased assessment

 ** _Pansy:_** Astoria thank you for your good work

 ** _Pansy:_** draco I’m doubting your usefulness to this mission

 ** _Draco:_** guess I’ll just die then

 

**Wednesday: 16:02**

 

 ** _Daphne_** _to **cilliment:**_ ginnys at the library

 ** _Daphne:_** surrounded by admirers

 ** _Millicent_** _to **dangly:**_ can u blame them

 ** _Daphne:_** god ur wet

 ** _Millicent:_** [middle finger emoji]

 

**_Millicent @itsmilliebitches_ **

Some people are actually like the sun and everyone is just drawn to them [sun emoji]

_reply / retweet / like_

**Wednesday, 19:16**

 

 ** _Ron_** _to **grotty sibling #6:**_ Astoria was asking a lot about you earlier

 ** _Ginny_** _to **roonil:**_ I wouldn’t find your girlfriend asking about your family odd apart from the fact that Draco Malfoy and Blaise zabini were following me around w a pair of binoculars

 ** _Ginny:_** btw I bagsie letting mum down in favour of my social life this week

 ** _Ron:_** fuck no I already have plans

 ** _Ron:_** also, not my girlfriend

 ** _Ginny:_** not if I text her first you don’t

 

 ** _Ginny_** _to **birthgiver:**_ mom I can’t come to dinner this weekend I have important plans

 

 ** _Ron_** _to **Mom:**_ Can’t make dinner this weekend but Ginny will be there she has nothing on xx

 

 ** _Molly_** _to **Family:**_ Any more of my ungrateful children want to stand me up this weekend?

 ** _Fred:_** now you mention it….

 

 **_One notification_ ** _[ **view** / ignore]_

 **_Ginny Weasley @ginnyweasley_ ** _liked your tweet: “ **@itsmilliebitches:** Some people are actually like the sun and…”_

**Thursday, 11:07**

**_Theo_** _to **what was our group chat name again:**_ why have we not spoken for like three days

 ** _Theo:_** wtf is going on??

 ** _Blaise:_** definitely not bc we have a new secret gc w/out you

 ** _Theo:_** hahaha I would rip your throat out

 ** _Pansy:_** :/

 

 ** _Theo_** _to **bbbbbbbBLAISE:**_ who is in this secret group chat

 ** _Theo:_** ANSWER ME

 ** _Blaise_** _to **the-no:**_ if I told you it wouldn’t be secret

 ** _Theo:_** you’d better sleep with one eye open fucker

 

 **_Luna Lovegood_ ** _has sent you a message request [ **view** / ignore]_

 ** _Luna Lovegood_** _to **Millicent Bulstrode:** _ there’s a party at phi delta alpha on Saturday

 ** _Luna Lovegood:_** I thought you might want to come since you clearly have a massive crush on Ginny

 ** _Luna Lovegood:_** She’ll be there, in case that wasn’t obvious

 

_Luna Lovegood – **Add Friend** / Message_

 

 ** _Millicent_** _to **main group chat with everyone not secret cooler group chat:**_ what are we all doing on Saturday

 ** _Millicent:_** rhetorical question we’re going to a party at pda

 ** _Draco:_** still the best fraternity name ever

 

**Thursday, 14:12**

 

 ** _Daphne_** _to **ditties (dynamo titties):**_ anyone (millie) wanna go get coffee specifically at that place by the science building for no particular reason

 ** _Tracey:_** I’m down

 ** _Daphne:_** don’t remember inviting you but okay I guess

 ** _Millicent:_** how do you know she’s working today

 ** _Daphne:_** Penelope Clearwater from my business class is a manager there

 ** _Daphne:_** she showed me the rota

 ** _Millicent:_** on what grounds??

 ** _Millicent:_** Hey penny can I see the staff rota for the coffee shop you manage for vague and unspecified reasons

 ** _Daphne:_** pretty much yeah

 ** _Daphne:_** slytherin

 

 ** _Tracey_** _to **ditties (dynamo titties):**_ okay what’s everyone want?

 ** _Tracey:_** millie ur ordering for everyone

 ** _Tracey:_** millie??

 ** _Daphne:_** I think shes literally lovestruck

 ** _Daphne:_** I want an oat milk latte w vanilla syrup

 ** _Daphne:_** oh look there’s potter we should go sit w him and his pals

 ** _Daphne:_** the sister of my friend’s best mate is my crush and all that

 ** _Tracey:_** as the spice girls so wisely said

 ** _Tracey:_** if you wanna be my love you gotta get with my friends

 ** _Daphne:_** zigazig ah

 ** _Tracey:_** pray be upstanding for the mighty spice girls

 ** _Millicent:_** fuck off im actually about to crap myself

 

 ** _Daphne_** _to **potter:**_ oi potter who are your pals?

 ** _Harry_** _to **daphne g:**_ daphne, fancy seeing you here

 ** _Daphne:_** we have ulterior motives

 ** _Harry:_** should I be worried?

 ** _Daphne:_** ask me no questions and I’ll tell you no lies

 

 ** _Daphne_** _to **ditties (dynamo titties):**_ millie whats that on your cup??

 ** _Millie:_**??? what do u mean

 ** _Tracey:_** there’s something drawn on your cup

 ** _Tracey:_** it looks kind of like a sun

 ** _Daphne:_** why does she look like shes about to pass out?

 

 **_Luna Lovegood_ ** _invited you to the event **shindig / Saturday, 21:00**_

 **_Going_ ** _/ Maybe / Can’t go_

 

**Saturday, 19:38**

**_Millicent_** _to **skkkkrrrr:**_ okay I need help of the wardrobe variety big time

 ** _Pansy:_** omw

 ** _Millicent:_** id rather not look like a bdsm stripper but thanks for the offer

 ** _Pansy:_** don’t speak to me or my 47000 pairs of similar but slightly varied fishnets ever again

 ** _Daphne:_** just wear like

 ** _Daphne:_** clothes

 ** _Millicent:_** thank fuck for that idea

 ** _Millicent:_** fuck u all theo will help me

 ** _Pansy:_** if you want to look like a stressed librarian be my guest

 

 ** _Millicent_** _to **main group chat with everyone not secret cooler group chat:**_ everyone but pansy and daphne I need help with my outfit

 ** _Draco:_** fishnets not on the menu then?

 ** _Pansy:_** I resent the implication

 ** _Theo:_** how about a nice sweater?

 ** _Pansy:_** im not saying anything

 ** _Astoria:_** theo it’s a party not a meeting of grammar lovers worldwide

 ** _Blaise:_** you’re all hopeless I must truly do everything myself

 **_Millicent_ ** _renamed the group **blaise + fake friends**_

 ** _Blaise:_** I approve this message

 

**Saturday, 22:17**

 

 ** _Millicent_** _to **blaise + fake friends:**_ hey

 ** _Millicent:_** crazy idea

 ** _Millicent:_** what if we /didn’t/ go

 ** _Draco:_** we’re here so a little late to chicken out

 ** _Millicent:_** who’s gonna fucking stop me

 ** _Tracey:_** literally all six of us

 ** _Blaise:_** right who wants a drink?

 ** _Pansy:_** I want 5 please

 ** _Pansy:_** oh tori there’s ur boyfriend

 ** _Astoria:_** are u sure u know what a boyfriend is pans

 ** _Pansy:_** bite me greengrass miniature

 ** _Astoria:_** [eye roll emoji]

 ** _Draco:_** if you’ll all excuse me I’m going to go get blackout drunk

 ** _Theo:_** who said you don’t have hobbies

 ** _Daphne:_** come on millie I’ll hold your hand whilst you pine over weasley from afar

 

**Saturday, 23:45**

 

 ** _Harry_** _to **daphne g:**_ I have ur friend

 ** _Daphne_** _to **potter:**_ is this a hostage situation?? Bc I don’t really want her back

 ** _Harry:_** she just did three shots of tequila then downed an unidentified drink george gave her

 ** _Daphne:_** definitely don’t want her back then

 ** _Harry:_** I think she’s gonna hurl

 ** _Daphne:_** oh don’t worry millie doesn’t vomit she just ruins her life through questionable decisions

 ** _Harry:_** ever thought that perhaps that is worse?

 ** _Daphne:_** but infinitely more entertaining

 ** _Harry:_** daph

 ** _Daphne:_** fine im coming

 ** _Daphne:_** where are you?

 ** _Harry:_** kitchen

 

 ** _Daphne_** _to **potter:**_ where are you???

 ** _Harry_** _to **daphne g:**_ she got away, im in pursuit

 ** _Daphne:_** what do you mean got away??

 ** _Harry:_** gave me the slip, did a runner, kicked me in the shin and took off running

 ** _Daphne:_** I hope it bruises

 ** _Daphne:_** youre a terrible babysitter

 

 ** _Daphne_** _to **weaslette recon:**_ anyone seen millie?

 ** _Astoria:_** yea she’s with me

 ** _Daphne:_** is she plastered?

 ** _Astoria:_** she seems fine??

 ** _Astoria:_** we’re playing foosball w ron and ginny

 ** _Astoria:_** hmmm

 ** _Daphne:_** what??!!

 ** _Astoria:_** she just took her shirt off

 ** _Daphne:_** must’ve been slow acting

 

**Sunday, 00:03**

 

 ** _Draco_** _to **blaise + fake friends:**_ are my eyes decieveing me or is millie making out w girl weasley w no top on in the middle of the living room

 ** _Blaise:_** unless this is a shared hallucination in which case I will be gracefully committing suicide tomorrow then yes

 ** _Tracey:_** dw im filming the whole thing

 ** _Daphne:_** maybe we should stop them before they fully have sex in front of everyone

 ** _Astoria:_** or millie suggests body shots

 ** _Millicent:_** BODDY SHPTS!!!

 ** _Astoria:_** oh shit

 

**Sunday, 08:39**

 

 ** _Daphne_** _to **millie before you ask yes you did take your top off and suck vodka out of weaslettes navel last night:**_ not to be dramatic but I think an angry dragon has taken up residence in my head

 ** _Draco:_** if any of you are truly my friends you will bring me 7 mcdonalds hash browns and 5 advil

 ** _Draco:_** and a coffee

 ** _Pansy:_** already omw to mcdonalds

 ** _Pansy:_** anyone else want anything?

 ** _Blaise:_** you could see if they’ve got millie’s dignity laying around

 ** _Pansy:_** doubtful

 ** _Pansy:_** recon in draco’s room in 15

 ** _Pansy:_** those of you who are alive

**_Daphne_** _to **cilliment:**_ [Attachment: 1 image]

 ** _Daphne:_** a hashbrown or 9 to wash away the shame

 ** _Millicent_** _to **dangly:**_ I’m literally dropping out and going home

 ** _Daphne:_** you kicked harry in the shin

 ** _Millicent:_** he probably deserved it

 

**Sunday, 08:55**

 

 ** _Ron_** _to **tori [glowing star emoji]:**_ so my sister and ur mate have got further than we have

 ** _Astoria_** _to **ronnie [cherry blossom emoji]:**_ I can’t think what you mean

 ** _Ron:_** what are you doing today?

 ** _Astoria:_** trying not to die

 ** _Astoria:_** trying to stop Millie from killing herself

 ** _Astoria:_** the usual

 ** _Ron:_** I don’t think you need to worry about that

 ** _Ron:_** [Attachment: 1 image]

 ** _Astoria:_** omfg!!!!!!!!

 

 **_Astoria_ ** _renamed the group **ginny weasley loooooooves millie**_

 ** _Astoria_** _to **ginny weasley loooooooves millie:**_ [Attachment: 1 image]

 ** _Astoria:_** @Millie

 ** _Blaise:_** omg

 ** _Draco:_** maybe weaslette has taste after all

 ** _Tracey:_** :’) it’s a proud day for all of us

 ** _Pansy:_** if you’d worn fishnets she’d have called you mind-blowingly fuckable instead of just hot

 ** _Pansy:_** just stating the facts

 

_Ginny Weasley – **Add Friend** / Message_

 

 **_One notification_ ** _[ **view** / ignore]_

 **_Ginny Weasley_ ** _accepted your friend request_

**_Ginny Weasley_** _to **Millicent Bulstrode:**_ so.. I know more of your bellybutton than I do of you

 ** _Ginny Weasley:_** but what I do know I like

 

**Sunday, 09:27**

 

 ** _Astoria_** _to **ronnie [cherry blossom emoji]:**_ so where are we going tomorrow?

 ** _Ron_** _to **tori [glowing star emoji]:**_ tomorrow?

 ** _Astoria:_** on our first date

 

**Wednesday, 13:48**

**_Ginny_** _to **birthgiver:**_ about Saturday

 ** _Molly_** _to **Ginny:**_ You’re not getting out of it this week. I haven’t seen you in almost 3 weeks now.

 ** _Ginny:_** actually I was going to ask if I could bring my girlfriend

**Author's Note:**

> check me out on [tumblr](https://graengrs.tumblr.com) if you want to know more about me & support my writing


End file.
